


You're So Photogenic

by ayerlind



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, JARVIS is Snarky, M/M, SCIENCE!, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayerlind/pseuds/ayerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering the eternal question: How much can two scientists accomplish during a single elevator ride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Photogenic

**Author's Note:**

> It's shameless, largely un-beta'd smut. I've been writing things with manymanyfeels! lately, so this was my plot-less, action-less, angst-less break from that. XD

Bruce stood at the head of the large, oval conference table, transferring images from the StarkTech tablet in his hand to a series of screens on the wall, the pointer in his hand directing images through the air.  “So my thought was that if we streamlined this design a little more, maybe explored alternatives to silicon, it wouldn’t need to—“

“Bruce! You left the stove on!”

Bruce jumped, startled, as Tony burst through the door to the conference room, throwing it open with such force that the heavy wooden door cracked against the inside wall with a noise that snapped everyone to attention.  The spreadsheet on the tablet in front of Bruce expanded at his unintentional hand gesture, information flying into the air and rendering into 3-D, spinning around the six other physicists in the meeting whose expressions ranged from shocked to indulgent.  Bruce supposed that some of them (Dr. Cochran was shaking her head, not even looking up from her notes) were quite used to Tony’s antics, though some of the younger ones (Dr. Lee’s eyes were the size of basketballs and he couldn’t seem to quite remember how to close his mouth) had probably never even seen him in person.   

“I ordered in last night, so I’m pretty sure that that was you,” Bruce responded dryly.  Chuckling and rolling his eyes a little, he gathered the information, shrinking it down with another gesture of his fingers and transferring it back to the tablet before hitting the voice command software button.  “JARVIS, save and back up that up to the solar design server, open a new wireframe project titled ‘photovoltaic cell v2.2’ for the table so that these guys can go nuts, and could you maybe warn me in the event that Mr. Stark is feeling particularly puerile and decides to crash my concepts meeting?”  He smirked, arching an eyebrow at the man leaning against the doorframe and grinning over the top of his sunglasses. 

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS replied from the tablet.  Tony made a shocked face, then pouted melodramatically at the betrayal and pushed himself off of the doorframe, walking in and collapsing into an empty red roller chair at the other end of the table, fingers steepled under his chin.

 “Honey, do me a favour,” he said sweetly, eyes on the tablet in Bruce’s hand.

“Consider Dr. Banner’s request overridden, sir,” JARVIS answered immediately, ever anticipating Tony's needs.  Tony grinned victoriously, putting his hands behind his head and stretching back casually in the chair, resting one foot against the table.

Bruce shook his head and rolled his eyes again.   “You’re a traitor, J,” he muttered. 

“I’m afraid so, doctor,” JARVIS answered. The scientists around the table were all trying to hide their shock and amusement, and most were failing rather splendidly, heads turning back and forth like spectators at a tennis match as the three bantered.  Bruce realised belatedly that most of them had never interacted with JARVIS, since although the program was installed throughout the tower, he, Tony, and Pepper were the only ones with standing authorisation to access it.

“Dr. Banner.”  Tony looked over the top of his sunglasses again, tapping his wrist.  “What time is it?”

Bruce glanced up at the clock on the wall, then did a double-take.  “Tony!  Why did you let me work so late?”

“Hey, I wouldn’t even be awake if Pepper hadn’t systematically harassed me every thirty minutes for the past four hours.”  Tony grinned brightly and gave a little eyebrow waggle that clearly meant, ‘ _And I love seeing you freak out.’_   Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes a third time, then expanded the wireframe file on the table and gave it a spin so that it faced away from him. 

“And at no point during those four hours did you think to call me?  Okay, guys,” he directed to the gathered scientists, “I was supposed to be out of here an hour ago, so hopefully you know what to do.  Save whatever progress you make to the project server, then enjoy the long weekend.  If we can get this done by next Thursday, there’s a good chance that the resulting multi-million dollar contract will make Pepper so happy that she won’t threaten anyone with a gruesome death for a whole week.”   There were chuckles around the table as everyone got to work on the new concept design, notes being passed back and forth and muttered comments flying.  Satisfied that they didn’t need him anymore, Bruce grabbed his tablet and grinned at Tony, nodding sideways to the door.  “Shall we?”

As they left the conference room, Tony talked a mile a minute about another deal that Pepper had sealed that morning between Stark Industries and Apple that would revolutionize something and alter the very course of something else.  Bruce grinned, unable to help mirroring the excitement that lit the younger man’s eyes as they navigated through R&D-8 toward the elevators.  Tony stopped every few moments to make small talk with men and women in expensive suits and to answer the occasional question by hurried looking people in lab coats.

“Excuse me, Mr. Stark!”

Tony and Bruce both glanced back as they reached the elevator, looking bemused as a petite brunette approached at a jog.  She looked very nervous, very determined, very exhausted and very excited.  “Yes, dear?” Tony asked condescendingly as he took off his sunglasses, shooting her an impatient glance.   Bruce refrained from snickering.

“I… I’m sorry, I just wanted to thank you for… I’m in grad school for environmental chemistry, and I—“

Tony held up a hand, stopping her mid-sentence and put his sunglasses back on, arching a critical eyebrow.  “An intern.”  He sighed and put on an agitated expression, crossing his arms.  “Well, you’re fired.” 

“I… you…”

He cut his gaze over to Bruce, who gave him a stern look, and Tony cracked, flashing his bright grin with a _who, me?_ gesture.  “Just kidding.  Look - interns, I love ’em.  Tend to get me in trouble though if Pepper isn’t around to wrangle me.  And I’m sure you have somewhere you’re supposed to be, because I know that we do, so...”  As if on cue, Tony’s phone started ringing, the tinny wordless version of _Into the Void_ grabbing his attention, and he fished it out of his suit pocket, flashing an eye-roll at the girl as he flipped it open and checked the ID.  “Hey, boss-lady,” he said in greeting, “we’re on our way down.”

“We were supposed to leave an _hour_ ago, Tony.”

Tony held up his free hand in a placating gesture, grinning at the redhead on the video screen.  “Cool it, woman!  I just had to fish Bruce out of his super-genius clubhouse, okay?  _I_ was ready on time.”

Bruce poked him in the ribs, leaning over so that his face was in view of the video feed.  He gave Pepper a little grin.  “I’m afraid you overestimated my ability to plan ahead when there’s super-genius clubhouse business involved,” he said as seriously as he could.  “Sorry, Ms. Potts.  Won’t happen again.”

Pepper chuckled and winked at him.  “Well,” she mused, tapping her chin with a forefinger, “if it were Tony’s fault, I’d yell at him.  But since it wasn’t, we’ll just tell everyone that it was an unforeseen scientific breakthrough that will change life as we know it.”

“That’s not fair!” Tony whined, at the same time as Bruce smirked and said, “That sounds fair.”  They both looked at each other for a beat, then started laughing, causing Pepper to roll her eyes and shake her head. 

“You’re children.  I’m hanging up now.  Happy and I are downstairs with the car; be here in less than ten minutes or I’m going up to the shop and breaking something.  Something expensive.  Something with knobs and lasers and software and—“

Tony hung up on her, grinning as he stuffed the phone back into his inner suit pocket.  He threw his arm around Bruce’s shoulders and tossed an apologetic look to the small crowd that had gathered as unobtrusively as they could while he was on the phone.  “You heard the lady.  Gotta whisk my shiny new scientist off to a gala and show him off – again – so you guys get back to work, make me rich, do whatever it is that you do.”  With a dismissive wave over his shoulder, he started pulling Bruce toward the elevator.  When they stepped in, Tony pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head, jabbed the button for the ground floor, then grabbed Bruce by the front of his shirt.  “JARVIS, cut the surveillance feed in here and don’t stop for passengers.”

“Are you quite sure, sir?  A cross-section of YouTube comments indicates that sex in an elevator is the sixth most requested addition to your repertoire.  And you’re so photogenic.”

 “JARVIS, don’t encourage him,” Bruce said with a long-suffering sigh. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have a choice, doctor,” JARVIS deadpanned.

Grinning, Tony forestalled any coming argument from Bruce by pushing him up against the cool wall and kissing him hard, quick and nimble hands working to undo the buttons of his light green shirt and push it back until it hung low on his broad shoulders, fingers raking through Bruce’s fine salt-and-pepper chest hair.  Bruce rested an arm loosely around Tony’s shoulders while his other hand founds its way through layers of suit and shirt and undershirt to hook gently in the waistband of his perfectly tailored white pants, thumb brushing the sensitive skin just under Tony’s navel.  He pulled him flush, hand wandering up his stomach and chest to rest over the radiant humming warmth of the arc reactor.

The lift chimed, a soft automated voice updating them on their location.  “Floor 60.”

Bruce sank his teeth lightly into Tony’s lower lip and ran his tongue across it, grasping for the lapels of his suit jacket and pushing them back.  He stripped him of the soft jacket and tossed it blindly into the corner, swallowing the muffled grunt of protest that Tony let out.  They were all wandering hands and impatient breaths as Tony found Bruce’s fly and worked the zipper down so that he could shove his slacks down around his knees, his kisses falling from Bruce’s lips to his jaw, from his jaw to his neck. 

“Tony,” Bruce breathed, dropping his head back against the textured silver metal of the elevator wall.  Grinning in response, Tony took his length in hand, drawing a whisper of a gasp from the older man as he began jerking him, foregoing tenderness for reckless, pent-up need.   Taking deep, measured breaths, Bruce’s breathing exercises came as second nature, calming without distracting.

“The _entire_ time that I was in my board meeting last night,” Tony told him in a sibilant hiss, lips moving against the stubble under Bruce’s jaw, breath cool against wet flesh, “all I could think about was getting back upstairs, dragging you into the shower and sucking your dick so hard you wouldn’t be able to see straight.”  Tony’s other hand rucked up Bruce’s open shirt for access to more skin, fingertips grazing his back and side and ass as he demonstrated his intent on the soft skin under the apple of Bruce’s throat, grinning around the tender flesh that he caught between his teeth.  “I was so fucking hard that I had to give my presentation sitting down.”

“Floor 50.”

“But then I got home and _you_ were already asleep,” Tony continued in a mildly accusatory tone, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Bruce’s buttocks encouragingly as the doctor began to thrust forward into Tony’s fist.  Tony swiveled his wrist, collecting the pre-come that was beginning to form from Bruce’s slit and use it as lubrication for his fervent movements.  “I definitely thought of just jumping you anyway; you looked so hot passed out in my bed, all mostly-naked and ruffled and stretched out with a Michio Kaku book on your chest and your glasses still on.  Such.  A.  Turn on.” 

Working a knee between Bruce’s legs, he knocked them into a wider stance.  He started to lower his head to Bruce’s neck again then drew in a gasp as the doctor grabbed his tie and used a firm grip to drag him into another deep kiss, tongue plunging hungrily into his mouth.  Grasping his wrist, Tony reluctantly pried him off of the short silk leash and flashed a perfect white grin as he pulled Bruce’s other hand out from under his shirt.  He pressed kisses to each wrist, tongue probing for Bruce’s pulse before pinning his arms to the wall, partially because it was hot and partially because somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that they only had time for what they were doing, and Tony wasn’t sure he could compose himself if Bruce started getting dominant on him.

Bruce’s breath came in ragged exhales, and when Tony let go of his wrists and reached back down between them, Bruce grasped the metal railing that was bolted to the wall behind him, slippery palms too uncooperative and uncoordinated to try to return the younger man’s favour.  “I wouldn’t have minded if you had,” he murmured, a mischievous smile playing the corner of his mouth for a moment before he dipped his head and caught Tony in a kiss.  Tony’s hand slowed as he kissed back, tongue sliding warmly against Bruce’s, then sped back up, thumb brushing maddeningly over the sensitive head.

“Well,” Tony purred, eyebrows raised.  “Next time, I won’t let you sleep the night before you have a whole day of meetings.  I’ll just keep you up until dawn, kissing you all over—“  He punctuated his words with light, suckling kisses down the older man’s neck and across one shoulder, making him whimper softly.  “—biting and licking and scratching you until don’t even know what language you’re speaking anymore, if you can speak at all—“  He dragged his teeth across Bruce’s clavicle, nails lightly running up and back down the length of his spine, grinning wolfishly when Bruce shuddered against him.  “—then flipping you over and rimming the absolute hell out of you—“  Two fingertips brushed the cleft of Bruce’s ass, tickling teasingly into the crevice of it, and Bruce groaned, hips jerking involuntarily.

“Floor 40.”

“How you doin’, big guy?” Tony asked, slowing his strokes and lifting his head.  He leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Bruce’s ear, his perfectly trimmed goatee rough against Bruce’s neck as one hand came up to rest over the older man’s heart.

Bruce let out a slow breath through his nose, grinning.  “Really… really good,” he replied.  Letting go of the bar, he grabbed Tony’s hips with strong fingers, hands sliding into the engineer’s slacks and cupping his ass to pull him closer.  Tony grinned and nipped Bruce’s earlobe, sending a shiver through him that they both felt.  “If I knew that this was my punishment for going to sleep early, I’ll do it more often,” Bruce teased.

“Oh, no you won’t,” Tony groaned, eyes rolling.  Bruce lifted one hand and wrapped it around the back of Tony’s neck, holding him in place as he took warm tongue and sharp teeth to the younger man’s neck, distracting his rhythm on Bruce’s shaft.  “Hey, that’s not fa… _oh…_ ”

“Mmhmm,” Bruce hummed teasingly against his neck.  He leaned back against the wall of the elevator again, holding his hands up in surrender.  “I guess I’ll just stay hands-off then, if that’s what you want.”  His challenging smirk met Tony’s narrowed eyes as the younger man swayed, the act of being let go throwing him slightly off balance. 

He recovered quickly – being Tony Stark didn’t leave much allowance for being shell-shocked – and his answering smirk was downright _evil,_ eyes flashing up at Bruce with dark arousal _._   “If you think you can,” he challenged back, then sank down to his knees, licking a stripe from the base of the underside of Bruce’s flushed cock to the tip, then taking it into his mouth, the tip of his tongue tracing the turgid vein as he sucked hard. 

Bruce let out a shuddering breath and started to reach out, but suddenly stopped himself, understanding the challenge.  “Oh, you _bastard_ ,” he laughed breathlessly _._

“Floor 30.”  

Tony tipped back his head so that he could grin with his eyes, lips still wrapped around the thick, dark head of Bruce’s dick.  Bruce groaned loudly and gripped the metal bar again, this time practically wringing it in his attempt to control himself as he pushed his hips forward.  “Dirty, filthy, gorgeous bastard,” he panted, following each word with a mostly-controlled thrust of his slender hips.  Tony held still obediently, grasping Bruce’s thighs and meeting each movement with a light suckle or a flutter of his warm tongue.  His hand worked from the very base of his shaft up to where his lips were sealed over it, and worked in earnest, drawing deep, controlled exhales from the doctor.  “Tony,” he breathed, stilling his hips with effort – a light warning.

Tony pulled his mouth off of Bruce’s cock and grinned, kissing the tip of it with wet, swollen lips.  “Go for it, big guy,” he replied, then swirled his tongue around the head before taking it as deep as he could into his mouth.  Bruce finally ditched the ‘hands off’ rule, arching his back as he threaded his fingers into Tony’s product-stiffened hair.  He inadvertently knocked Tony’s sunglasses off of his head, ignoring the sound of them clattering across the floor as a low groan rippled through him and he came hard in spurts and spasms, body tingling from his toes to his ears.  Tony’s throat worked as he swallowed, one hand milking Bruce through the aftershocks while he used the other to adjust himself through his slacks. Once Bruce was spent, Tony couldn’t help a self-satisfied chuckle, sitting back on his heels and smirking as he wiped his mouth on the back of his tie.  “Well.”

“Floor 20.”

“Bastard,” Bruce repeated affectionately, reaching down and taking Tony’s hand to pull him up to his feet. 

Tony rose fluidly, a coy and lustful look darkening his beautiful hazel eyes as he leaned against Bruce, reaching down to help tug his slacks and boxers back up, fastening them just as easily as he had removed them.  Swatting away Bruce’s attempts to do it himself, his graceful hands swiftly buttoned Bruce’s shirt back up and tucked it in, tugging on it to make it set just right on his lean torso.  He leaned in, lazily pressing kisses against Bruce’s flushed skin as he popped the little white buttons through their corresponding holes, grinning when he saw the dark red spots already blooming where he had bitten and sucked at Bruce’s neck.

“So this gala,” Bruce murmured, returning the favour once he was dressed and mostly composed.  “What is it for, exactly?  I really ought to change.”  He straightened Tony’s shirt and tucked it back into his slacks, then expertly retied Tony’s blue tie.  He tightened it up to the younger man’s collar before running his fingertips up Tony’s neck to his jaw, which he brushed fondly with his knuckles. 

Tony leaned his shoulder against the textured wall, brushing off the knees of his white slacks as Bruce grabbed his discarded jacket and laid it over his shoulder.   “You should know by now that Pepper thinks of everything; you’ve got a suit waiting for you in the limo.  It’s ‘Science & the City’ for the NYAS.  It doesn’t start for another twenty minutes, but apparently since I’m one of the gala chairs, I was supposed to get there before all the other people who obviously have no life… you know, Colin Powell, Colgazier, Len Blavatnik… bunch of losers.”  He grinned and shrugged a dismissive shoulder, pulling his jacket back on and buttoning it.

“Floor 10.”

“Losers, sure; the former Secretary of State obviously has no life.” 

“If he does, it’s not as awesome as mine,” Tony replied easily.  He leaned down and picked up his sunglasses from the floor, then slipped them back on, shooting his playboy grin over the top of them just as he had in the conference room.  

Bruce grinned back, straightened Tony’s lapels and ran a hand through the younger man’s hair.  It was combed back and gelled in place, but the strands on top were loose and curled now, somewhat at odds with his overall slick appearance.  “Pepper will probably want to fix that; I sort of ruined the nice tame look that you had going on.”

Tony’s grin tightened into a smirk and he arched an eyebrow, dark eyes burning into Bruce’s with an exaggerated smoulder.  “I’ll tell her to leave it,” he replied airily.  “I want you to remember me on my knees in the elevator every time you look at me across that room full of STEM geeks.” 

Bruce groaned lightly and gave Tony a bit of a shove, just enough to knock him off balance a little.  “ _You’re_ a STEM geek,” he pointed out, unable to come up with any other response.

“ _You’re_ a STEM geek,” Tony shot back, sounding for all the world like a five-year-old. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and caught him by the elbow so that he could trap him between the wall and his own warm body.  “You’re actually trying to kill me, aren’t you?”  he teased, kissing Tony softly and sweetly, tasting himself on the billionaire’s tongue.

“Well.  I’m _actually_ trying to torture you,” Tony corrected slyly, impishly pecking Bruce on the nose before pulling away in time to give himself a critical once-over in the reflective metal of the elevator door.  Bruce did the same, shaking his head with a grin as it slid open.

“Ground floor,” the automated voice announced. 


End file.
